


Fun in the Cupboard

by Kryptronics



Series: What happens after the credits... [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face Licking, Female Ejaculation, Flashbacks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Glasses, Goggles - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male troll nook, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak Moirallegiance, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Multi, Nook Fingering, Oral Sex, Pailing, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sex in a Cupboard, Sex on a deck chair, Threesome - F/F/M, Troll Anatomy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ex matesprits, female bulge, grubscars are just scars, hidden sexual minor organs, nook sex, previous relationships, tail butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptronics/pseuds/Kryptronics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave leaves Bro's to visit his girlfriend.<br/>little does he expect the turn of events about to happen in the next few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun In the Cupboard

Fun in the cupboard

You leave Bro’s apartment in the afternoon, adjusting your cool kid shades, you set out on to the street. It’s only a few streets away to the house that Jade lives in with Feferi and Nepeta. You kick up the moss as you walk down the street, your god tier sneakers not even scuffing, it’s not childish you’re being ironic. As you walk your hand brushes the wad of sealed condoms stuffed into your god hood pocket, pleasant thoughts return to your brain, your once matesprite Karkat and you had been in such hoots when you had bought these betting that you’d need a new set faster than Kankri could get triggered.

You’d certainly used a lot of the suckers though. The first time you’d done it Karkat had bent over, his bulge and shame globes kind of hanging there between his legs like grey and red assorted fruit asking for something. He’d pointed at his butt hole and announced “JUST INSIDE THIS IS THE NOOK TRY AND HIT IT MEATBAG I DON’T FEEL LIKE AN ASS WRECKING!”  you’d done as he’d said and found there were two holes inside his ass. You’d tried to go for the smaller of the two. You figured that the more hidden one would be the secondary reproduction organ. Nope you were wrong. “OI FUCK ASS! WHAT’D I JUST SAY!?” He’d scolded. He then explained how the sexual part grew larger as he got aroused… it was kind of a boner killer, but the guy was a wizard with his mouth, within a few seconds you were hard as a bullet and ready to go spear fishing for doodoo sharks.   You only actually managed to get through four or five of the things before you’d both got curious about bare bone.  

That had been a great relationship the guy was awesome he just… wasn’t looking for the things you were. Thing is after that you’d been a bit distant, till you’d just rapped it out and found… yeah the guy sucked at rhymes but he was a pretty chill dude. You’ve been moirails ever since.

Reaching the neighbourhood of Jade’s place you check your watch 4:15 pm. You think, as a god of time it’s strange you have to use a watch still but small bothers. It only took you about a minute of time strolling to reach Jade’s; you really need to work on that.

You reach her house; a large place detached with a slightly wild long grass lawn outside, and walk up the path to the door. Knocking firmly on the door, a torrent of feminine, barks erupt from inside getting closer. a figure appears behind the door, there’s a click and the door opens. You are instantly jumped on.  Jade kisses and licks almost every part of your face she can reach, you sometimes forget she’s part dog, after a minute she lets up panting but smiling excitedly.

“hi” you cough out because she’s kneeling on your chest.  She quickly notices and gets off. you notice she has a tail. “That’s new.” You comment coolly casually pointing your thumb towards the tail. She laughs coyly “well, when you said about what we were going to do. I thought about that joke gift that Vriska got me last Christmas… or at least I hope it was a joke gift!” laughing in a slightly cool way that’s pretty hard you ask “so it’s a butt plug?”

Jade goes scarlet and her ears wiggle slightly, it’s quite amusing to watch and you’d give a carefree laugh but… that wouldn’t be ironic enough so you decide to cool it for a minute. Jade looks uncomfortable for a second, before admitting that ‘yeah it was’.

After a second of un cool awkwardness you follow her into her house strolling in your most ‘not giving a fuck way’. She leads you to the living room, there are many pictures of her, Feferi and Nepeta all goofing off: at an amusement park, going rollerblading, at a public pool and a strange one of them all fishing; with Nepeta mid pounce at the biggest catfish you’ve ever seen, in mid air being reeled in by Feferi, whilst Jade’s trying to prevent Nepeta getting to the fish, whilst also trying to help Feferi reel it in. whoever was holding the camera must have been in fits because the photo is pure comic genius.

You sit down. Jade’s gone into the kitchen, you missed it staring so enamouredly at that photo. She comes back in with a large apple juice and a coke. She hands you the juice and sips at the coke. “so…” she breaks the silence “how’s Bro?” you look at her and raise an eyebrow, real inspector like cool as a cat. She can’t see you shut one eye to get the look, but hey neither can you. “he’s alright, he’s a hell of a lot slower than I remember.” You scratch your head “last time I saw him he looked pretty busted up actually… but I’m sure it’s nothing.” You respond in a cool way; as if the fact your Bro had scratches, that polar bear survivors would be proud of was no big deal.

You give a small smile and ask about her housemates, mainly if they are around… what you have in mind well let’s say; Little miss ocean princess would be ‘reel shocked’ if she found out. After finding out Nepeta had gone to Equius’s for a couple of days and Feferi had needed to teach the afternoon and OAP night swim classes at the local gym, neither would be bothering this endeavour.  Jade sits next to you. You flick on the TV, something chill nothing important. Your other hand slowly finds its way down the back of Jades pants.

Your hands slowly caress her cheeks. She lets out soft moans as you touch her inner thigh. You’re being careful trying to avoid touching her sex, save that for later.  Your thumb just flicks the tail, Jade lets out a gasp of surprise. You look at her, a small smile appearing on your face. You know the deal, make her happy or this plan is a no go. She returns the smile and leans in for a kiss. You bring her face close to yours, one hand holding her gently, and kiss her. Her tongue traces your lips, you trace hers. Then slowly you both tap tongues and carefully you begin to kiss more passionately. Your tongue searches around her mouth, occasionally holding down her tongue for a playful tease. 

She breaks away eventually, her eyes are large and excited behind her cute circular glasses. “I’m Ready.” She smiles, she sounds slightly out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the next part of the After the credits series hope you enjoy  
> Unfortunately I currently don't have an editor so editing will be done by me...  
> Also a bit of Dave/KK for those fans, not really my thing but it's there none the less.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Fef is a stinky fish lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Jade are really getting into it.  
> what's the worst that could happen?

 

You smile at the girl in front of you, her snowy white ears flick with excitement.  Slowly you remove your hand from her pants and bring it up along with your other to pull off her shirt. She obliges lifting her arms as you do. She then pulls off your hood and shirt you then both embrace. You unclip her bra, whilst she unbuckles your belt. The kissing resumes, you kiss as you strip, which is awkward but kinda fun. You’ve forgotten to say something ironic like, ‘It’s getting hot in here.’ but fuck it! you and her are just in the moment.

You stand there stark naked in the middle of the sitting room, the only thing you’re wearing is those damn cool shades. Jade is looking back at you naked as the day she crashed down on a meteorite, save her glasses and a tail butt plug. You stroke your cock in acknowledgement; the guy had come through for you, getting hard the second your trousers had come off. Jade smiles at it, she kneels down and licks the tip. A bolt of pleasure sparks through you, this is amazing. She raises her hands to support the shaft and slowly slides a hand up and down it. The delay is killing you, you want her to go faster. She begins to take the head into her mouth, continuing to stroke your cock all the while.

 You smile at her, it feels wonderful. Her eyes meeting yours crinkle with happiness. You can feel it coming, as un-cool as it is you are going to cum already. Hastily you give Jade the warning; the cannon is loaded and about to fire. She just makes a small laughing noise and carries on taking your cock, deeper and deeper into her mouth. You release. She looks surprised for a second, then smiles.  She swallows obviously, licking her lips. “You are sweeter than Dave sprite” she comments “though, that may just be all the apple juice you drink.” You only half hear the comment, and thankfully only the second half.

You need a minute to cool off so it’s Mr. Here to please, for a few minutes. You lie down on the ground, your head between Jade’s knees. Time to put that setup into work. She opens her legs and lowers her body closer to your face. You raise your hands and place them on her curvaceous hips. You begin by licking the side of her leg. The small tremors you feel, assure you this is good. You work up slowly, inch by inch till you’re at her inner thigh. With small licks of her inner thigh you get closer and closer. Her vagina is literally millimetres away. Your breath seems to make it twitch as you lick ever nearer.

Gently but firmly you pull her vagina closer. You lick the lips running your tongue slowly over them, teasing the flesh. Jade lets out a moan of deep pleasure. Your tongue finally finds the hood. Her clit is swollen and hard to avoid, but you do. Your tongue passing carefully around the clit, never actually touching it. You stretch one of your thumbs over and begin rubbing a circular motion into the skin above her vagina. She’s in deep pleasure now she cries for you to lick it. You ask “lick what?” in a nonchalant voice, making sure your breath is directed straight at her sensitive clit.  “my…my clitty!” she stammers “your what?” you giggle most un-coolly “you know what I mean!” she moans “just do it!” you smile… she can’t see you “whatever you say princess.” You caress her clit with your tongue rolling it around it and thrumming it with quick flickering movements. She makes a deeply contented sigh after a few minutes, as your old faithful stands once again to attention.

She stands, as she does, you notice the butt plug is still inserted into her anus. You reach up and lightly pull it. The first bead comes out and Jade gives a squeak of surprise and pleasure.   She hesitates and falls over, your pull pulled her of balance. She looks at you, a look of frustration clouding her face. You can’t help it you burst out laughing, she looks so cute. She begins laughing too, you smile together as you kiss and she climbs on top of you.

She smiles “let’s not do that yet.” She strokes your cock to keep it hard. She manoeuvres it to her vagina. She lowers herself gently onto your penis, she pauses at the head dipping up and down to tease herself before she slides down to the hilt. She lets out a sigh of pleasure, her face going a little red behind her glasses. She tentatively begins to lift her hips up and down, sliding along your length letting out small sighs with every peak and fall. You lift your hands to just beneath her armpits. Holding her you stretch your thumbs and toy with her small dark nipples.

You slowly begin lifting her slightly as she rises, and thrusting up with your hips as she falls. Her sighs of pleasure, become moans of ecstasy. Your danger sense tingles, which is funny because it’s been pretty lousy so far. Quickly you alert jade and she quietens rapidly. The sound of keys rattle from the front door. Without thinking, you and she run straight for the closest cupboard and shut the door.

You hear the sound of the front door opening, and a warm hand strokes your penis. A female voice calls “Hey, Jade you home?” you shoot a look at Jade, she’s not looking she’s smiling and continuing to stroke your dick. “Jade!” you quietly hiss “Feferi is home.” She grins at you “doesn’t that make it more exciting?” you sigh and reach down. Grasping her bum with both hands, you lift her and place her onto your knob. She wraps her legs around your back and you thrust into her. As you fuck, you look around the cupboard. It’s a linen and storage closet, thankfully both of the sides are dedicated to the soft linens and clothes, so you can lean against them.

You lean back so your back is resting on the shelving unit; a spare duvet spills from the shelf giving a comfortable cushion to put your weight onto. You kiss her quickly on the lips then continue to lift her up and down. Her perky breasts bounce up and down in front of your face, it’s quite mesmerising. Though it would be a lot more fun, if you weren’t worried that Feferi would burst in at any minute.

Jade is breathing heavily, trying not to moan or yip. You hear from outside the closet “Jade… Oh… you have company…” Feferi must have come into the living room. Jade surprised by the proximity to Feferi, lets out a start and her arms flail as she falls back. You catch her but you stumble to keep balance and something clatters at your feet. A shadow appears at the bottom of the door. The cupboard door creaks slowly open. Light blinds you, and a casually smug voice says “Am I disturbing you two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I do want to make clear that Dave and karkat matespriteship was in the past they are still moirails but no more sexy times for forseable future, sorry.  
> Anyway the story goes on.  
> I will try to update this asap.  
> They are fun to write although not as much fun to edit, ha ha.


	3. Dave makes a splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busted!  
> In an awkward position, what's a guy supposed to do?  
> Go swimming... sure why not.

Feferi stands silhouetted in the doorway of the cupboard. Her fins flick slightly at the sides of her face. Her face is youthful and lightly fuchsia freckled. She stopped wearing the circlet a few years ago. Her goggles hang loosely around her neck. These lead your eyes to her breasts; they are covered by a plain black sports bra. You look back to Jade, straddled on your cock. Jade’s breasts are definitely bigger, but hey you can see those, which also makes hers ten times better.

Feferi catches you appraising her “I really wouldn’t advise the cupboard, as the most comfy face to fuck.” She says in a teasing voice. You frown at her and tilt your head “what are you saying?” you ask. But before she can respond Jade grins “I think Fef fancies a swim.” You carefully lift jade off.   When she reaches the floor, she takes yours and Feferi’s hands and leads you through the kitchen. As jade leads you and Feferi through the kitchen, you notice the height difference: Jade was taller than Feferi. But the horns on Feferi’s head come up to your eyes, where as Jade’s dog ears only came up to your mouth.

Jade lets go of your hands and opens the back door. She walks out and the two of you follow. You stand there in blackness for a few seconds before you hear jade mumbling “Where is it… Ah hah! There we go.” With a flicker lights around the back yard dimly glow into soft amber light. You look at Feferi properly. She’s wearing a translucent green and blue skirt, which you can see through to her dark black swimming bikini bottoms. Her arms, legs and torso are also lightly dusted with those fuchsia freckles.

She turns to you, a coy smile on her face, and lifts off her bra. You gape. “You look like a basking shark.” She grins. Her boobs aren’t as small as you’d thought. Well Jade’s were bigger, but still these were something. Grey with fuchsia nipples that were about the size of peas, and areolas the size of a £2 coin. Two hands wrapped around Feferi’s chest and a muffled voice said “showing off your goods already Fef?” A laugh sprang from Feferi and with a neat motion, dropped both her skirt and pants. “oops!” Feferi laughed happily. A small triangle of hair, covers the area above her fuchsia nook. 

Jade begins to massage Feferi’s boobs. You are surprised, excited, horny as hell and falling. The last part is surprising, it takes you a second to realise that Jade had teleported and pushed your stunned studly self into the pool. You hit the water with an uncomfortable splash. A second later a second body enters the water. You look around and see Jade stood on the side, a smug smile plastered to her cute face.

Something tugs your crotch. Was that a hand? You take an exploratory look underwater but your glasses plus the darkness of the pool itself give you zero visibility. “Better not piss yourself.” Jade warns from the side. “Things in the water can smell your fear.”  You look at her and swimming to the side, you place your glasses on the side of the pool. As you go to lift yourself out of the pool, something squeezes your ass cheeks. You let go and spin round, ready to take on whatever touched you, but it’s gone. Something brushes by your cock again. “Fef is the only thing in this pool right?” you ask, a slight hint of nervousness penetrating your voice.  “Not anymore.” She laughs as she jumps in.

Something definitely touches your crotch, as Jade disappears into the water. Your hand goes down to grab the offender and you find a hand on your crotch. “Very nice.” A voice coo’s from behind you. Breasts push into your back and a grey arm wraps around you. You turn your head. Feferi is holding you. She smiles, revealing her pointy shark like teeth. You are a Strider; Bro would be disappointed in you. So you bring up a cocky smile “That all you got?” Feferi lets out a laugh of delight and begins to comb the hair of your bald pig sally.

Her hands are not as shark-like as you’d thought, though she had small areas of webbing in between her digits, instead of rough as sandpaper her palms were soft as peach skin. The sensation is almost mind blowing, as Feferi’s hand gets near the tip she applies more pressure giving the head a neat squeeze, sending spasms of pleasure through you. Jade’s head erupts from the water, a little way away, her breasts floating in front of her like two buoyant melons. “She’s not much of a Dogfish.” Feferi comments in an off-hand way, she leans in and gives you a hickey on your neck.

Jade doggy paddles over “leave some for me” she pines. You take the moment of distraction as a chance, and begin to finger Feferi’s neck. None of the gentleness and care of earlier, with Jade but roughly, strongly and with the intent to cause shock. She gasps in surprise and releases you. You swiftly swim to the side and haul yourself out, Water cascades off your abs and Feferi lets out an ‘ooh’ of desire.  The two girls look up at you from the pool. “Come back in.” Feferi calls, with an air of slight disappointment. “Don’t worry about him.” Jade declares and pulls Feferi into a passionate kiss.

The two of them kiss for a minute or two, tongues swirling and mouths smiling in curious delight. Feferi eventually breaks away, swims to the side and jumps out of the pool. It’s majestic in a strange way, like a great white shark jumping out of the water to catch a seal. Though to be honest you are just looking at the stream of water, running off her pubes and over her nook. Jade follows her out, her departure is less graceful, but still a nice sight to behold. Jades amazing boobs grab your attention, more than her less groomed pubic hair. Feferi stretches for a second after getting out. She then walks over to a wooden relaxed style deck chair you hadn’t noticed and lies down, head propped up. Rubbing her nook bump, a beckoning smile comfortably featured on her face.

Jade walks over to her and kneels at her side. She leans over and begins to pleasure Feferi’s lower lips. You sit there at the side of the pool, almost hypnotised by your girlfriend and her housemate getting very intimate. Suddenly it changes, Jade is mounting Feferi! You stand, not comprehending what’s happening and walk over. As you get closer, you see that jade’s vagina is being penetrated by a tiny fuchsia bulge. It’s the width of your index finger, just above Feferi’s nook where the nook bump should be.

 A surge of annoyance runs through you. You don’t know why you do it, but you do. You lift Feferi’s smooth beautiful legs onto your shoulders, and plunge your annoyed cock straight into her ass. A squeak of surprise and ecstasy erupt from the troll girl. Jade looks around shocked, “what did you do, it got bigger!” she exclaimed in a tone of surprise.

You begin to thrust into Feferi’s ass. The sides squeeze your cock like a vice creating an awesome sensation you’d never experienced before, even with Karkat.  Jade twists around on Feferi’s, now marker pen thick, bulge and leans in to kiss you. You kiss her back, the tightness of Feferi’s ass just adding that much extra to the erotic pleasure of the kiss. You confidently place one hand on jade’s breast and using a thumb, draw circles around her dark nipple. The other hand you bring to Feferi’s hip, reaching it you gently wrap your fingers around it. Your thumb then begins tracing her neat fuchsia nook lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this series just hit 100 hits so here's the next page!  
> The fish lady is in the house, sort of.  
> next page soon.


	4. Jade gets a belly full of fuchsia jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of part 2  
> Feferi and Jade keep getting friendly,  
> and Dave gets a tad jealous

You pull out of the troll girl’s ass, Feferi hmpfs in disappointment. You aren’t quite finished with her, but you have some other areas to be attending to. As Bro would say ‘leave ‘em watin’ more, lil’ Bro.’ You look at Jade her Vagina’s already filled with Feferi’s bulge so that’s out, for now. Jade’s back is also facing away from you, so that rules out trying to send the Sally into the dog house. Sizing up your options, you still have Feferi’s feet on your shoulders, you decide its time sally went to the reproductive factory.

You rub the tip of your cock around Feferi’s nook. You get a little bolder and begin wiping the tip on the entrance. Feferi experiencing more pleasure than she had in a while, let out a gasp as a torrent of fuchsia water erupted from a hole in her nook. You look at her trying to remain composed but a smug smile slowly crawls over your face. “You just pissed yourself… your highness.” You look at the embarrassed face of the now heavily breathing troll, who used to be heir to the throne of Alternia.

Feferi flushes fuchsia, and her feet spring from your shoulders. She places her hands firmly on Jade’s hips. She begins to thrust into Jade, eliciting small yips of pleasure from your doggy girlfriend. A few seconds later Jade has turned from your kiss and is lying tit to tit with Feferi. A fuchsia liquid pours slowly from between jade’s legs.

You see it, the chance you’ve been waiting for all night. You penetrate Jade’s ass. She lets out a howl of surprise. “This is mine” you declare to the night in general. Feferi lying underneath jade flicks you an apologetic look. It fires you up and you begin stirring harder. Feferi’s ass was tight but Jade… hers is something else. Jade looks at you, her eyes are a little fearful but a light of delight also radiates from that gaze. You smile at her, a reassuring cool smile and she returns it albeit a little timidly.

You continue to send sally to the sewage works for a few more minutes, before the creeping feeling of the need to shoot arises. You thrust a few times more, and then the thirst for vengeance blooms into your head. You pull out causing Jade to gasp. You point it and thrust. It penetrates Feferi’s nook, she must be still recovering from Cumming in jade so her body’s in full sensitivity mode. She gasps and her nook begins the process you remember Terezi’s attempting; of trying to squeeze all genetic material out. You release inside her, a smile plays your features somewhat. Her nook pulls all the sperm you give her. You slump off and lie on the floor, breathing heavily but satisfied. 

A bucket appears and Feferi squats over it. Fuchsia and white goo drips into it from Feferi’s nook. You note her bulge has retreated back into a nook bump. You and jade, watch in fascination. When she’s finished the bucket disappears. She walks over to you both holding her hands out. You both take them wearily and she helps you both to your feet. You all quietly shuffle into the house, through the kitchen, along the hallway, past the living room, up the stairs, past the first door and into what only can be Feferi’s room.

The room has gold sea creatures spray paint stencilled, onto the royal blue walls, a wardrobe and a few chests laying around and a large four poster empress size bed, with blue and green sheets and hangings. You all climb under the covers. You lay in the middle your arms around two beautiful women, you can’t ask for more. As you fall asleep you can’t help it, you cop a feel of both of them. Your last conscious thought before falling asleep is ‘yup. Jade’s are definitely bigger.’

In the morning you wake up, a nice sight awaits your eyes. Two naked girls are still wrapped around you. A confident winning smile spreads across your face. You shenaniganise your shades from outside, to straight onto your face. Time is on your side. You lie there for a while just enjoying the moment, feeling cooler than many points of your ironic life. Eventually the two girls wake up. You kiss Jade on the mouth and Feferi kisses you both, she then shoos you both out of her room.

As you get near the door you turn, Feferi stands there in centre of the room a tired but content smile on her face. You look as hard as you can; trying to burn the image into your memory. Her slightly toned chest, her long black hair, the dark triangle above her nook, those fuchsia freckles, her perky breasts, those fuchsia eyes and six scars on the sides of her torso. She smiles in acknowledgement and you turn back to the door, a newly erected pole guiding you. When you get out of the room you and Jade casually stroll downstairs, to pick up clothes and put some of them on.

A ring tone blares from your phone; Go fuck yourself by Ashbury Faith. Your moirail is calling. You pick up and answer the phone. “HEY DAVE! YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED?” A voice growls happily through the phone. “No Bro, you’re gonna’ have to fill me in on this one.” You reply “WELL YOU REMEMBER THAT I USED TO HAVE A THING GOING WITH TEREZI, BUT REASONS KIND OF WELL YEAH… ANYWAY POINT IS SHE SAID YES! *SHE FUCKING SAID YES!*” Karkat sounds excited as fuck, and you don’t blame him Terezi is hot as hell. “That’s cool man, so she’s like your matesprit or something?” you ask curiously. There’s a pause, Karkat was obviously thinking this over.   “YEAH I GUESS SHE IS” he sounds like he’s actually smiling. “SHE SAID ‘YOU DON’T H4V3 TO WH1P UP SOUR CR34M FROM TH3 DR4GON 4NYMOR3 >;]’ WHATEVER THAT MEANS.” You laugh instantly, understanding the lonely fapper joke. “Don’t worry man it’s all good news.” You talk for a little while. He informs you about his ‘brother’s’ new bitch of a kismesis, how Nepeta and Eridan had a quick black fling, that seems to be all anyone is talking about. 'And oh yeah, Vriska has been constantly visiting John', whether it’s black or red too soon to tell. You eventually get off the phone and bring jade into a big hug. Kissing her, you start to plan breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so end of the fun in the cupboard story.  
> I planned on releasing this when this hit 200 hits. Unfortunately technical issues slowed this down.  
> Thanks to all readers who actually are following this series, and those who just found it!  
> Look forward to Part 3 'Trigger that ship' it's a bit of a sharktale but hey what's a story with out blood.


End file.
